La estudiante de otro mundo
by milly loca
Summary: Malleny es una chica en extremo especial, ya que puede ver criaturas mágicas y demás cosas, pero por azares del destino, termina en Ever After High, y se une al bando Revel apoyándolos a seguir sus sueños en vez a aceptar su destino, ¿Que pasara de ahora en adelante en la escuela con esta nueva estudiante y sus tendencias liberales?, Entren y descubranlo.


**Bueno llámenme infantil o como quieran, y ya se que va a ver mas de uno que me diga "Ya estas grande para ver caricaturas de niños chiquitos", pero o sea me encantan, y esta historia se me ocurrió mientras miraba "Ever After High", una serie que me gusta al igual que "Monster High".**

 **Bueno,como ya no queda nada mas que decir, pues empecemos con esto.**

 **NOTA: Ever After High, no es mio es de mattel, ya que si fuera mio, los revels ganarían, ¡VIVA LOS REVELS! XD.**

* * *

Chapter 1: La llegada de una chica normal.

Malleny Orozco Hernandez, era una chica de 16 años que siempre estaba sola por su actitud un poco intimidante, ya que siempre muchos la juzgaban mal por tener una actitud seria y aislada, siempre decían que ella era una busca pleitos, por su modo de vestir tipo gótico y algo sombrío (ya saben el típico estereotipo de como son los góticos y demás), su cabello era de color negro con mechas rubias, y su piel era tan pálida que parecía muerta, ella siempre se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol que estaba en el patio de su escuela para poder leer a gusto sus historias favoritas, le gustaban los cuentos de hadas, pero muchas veces estaba en contra de algunos finales de los personajes malos, ya que ella creía que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

En fin, estaba sentada en el mismo árbol de siempre, cuando en ese momento levanta la mirada y mira a una joven mujer de ropa blanca con un velo tapando su cara se podía ver un larga cabello oscuro como la noche, y las manos de la misma eran tan pálidas como las suyas, Malleny sonrió al reconocerla, se trataba de La llorona, ella desde que era niña podía ver cosas que los demás no podían y por eso muchos la tachaban de loca, bruja y rara, pero a ella no le importaba.

-Hola Malleny, ¿como estas?-Pregunto con su voz de ultratumba.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar-Respondió con una sonrisa, a cualquiera le hubiera dado miedo, pero a ella no.

Así se la pasaron charlando las dos chicas, cuando sonó el timbre para regresar a las clases, Malleny se levanto de su lugar en el árbol, guardo su libro de la blancanieves y se despidió de su amiga fantasma, para después irse a su salón de clases, una vez que llego entro y todos pararon el ruido que estaban haciendo y la voltearon a ver, unos con miedo, otros con desdén, y otros mas con algo de antipatía, Malleny los ignoro a todos y se fue a sentar a su asiento que era el mas apartado de todos, ya que hasta los maestros temían que ella les hiciera algo malo a sus compañeros.

Una vez ya sentada, Malleny se dispuso a seguir leyendo su libro mientras llegaba el profesor de historia, uno de los pocos que no la miraba de manera mala, se puso sus gafas (ella usa gafas, pero se las quita de vez en cuando) y siguió con su lectura, hasta que llego a su lado un chico, de cabello rubio y ojos grises, su piel era igual de blanca que la de Malleny, su nombre Oscar Fernandez Carreon.

-Hola Oscar-Lo saludo la chica, ya que se trataba de un amigo de la infancia.

-Hola Malleny, ¿Que lees?-Le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Blancanieves-Respondió con naturalidad.

-¿Te gustan esos cuentos para niños?

-Si se me hacen...interesantes.

-Bueno te dejo, creo que ya llego el profe-Y se fue a su asiento.

Malleny, marco la pagina donde se quedo y guardo su libro en su mochila, cuando llego el maestro de Historia e inicio la clase, Malleny gustaba mucho de la historia y mas por eso le gustaba leer, la chica te podía resumir cualquier cosa, bueno, temas de los que no había investigado antes no te los podía decir, pero de los que si había leído, te podía decir santo y seña de lo que había aprendido.

Una vez que terminaron las clases, todos salieron para poder irse a sus casas, Malleny iba muy tranquila charlando con Oscar, hasta que llego el momento de separarse, ya que ambos vivían en lugares diferente, los padres de Oscar eran una familia rica, y la de Malleny, bueno también eran ricos.

Malleny, por fin llego a su casa sin mas contratiempos, sus padres eran personas ocupadas, por lo que siempre se la pasaban viajando y nunca estaban en casa, mas aparte su hermano se encontraba en el extranjero estudiando, una vez que entro a su casa fue directamente a la cocina para hacerse de comer, bueno que era buena cocinera, una vez que termino de comer se fue a su cuarto e hizo su tarea, una vez ya terminado su trabajo se cambio de ropa ya que se dio cuenta que no se había quitad el uniforme de la escuela.

Una vez ya cambiada, con una falda larga hasta los tobillos que dejaban al descubierto una de sus piernas y unas botas negras con cadenas, una blusa sin mangas de color morado también con cadenas que le llegaba hasta el ombligo dejando al descubierto su vientre con una corbata de moño muy al estilo victoriano y un par de guantes largos que dejaban ver sus dedos, como maquillajes se puso sombra negra en los ojos y lápiz labial morado que resaltaba con su piel en extremo pálida y claro no podían faltar sus gafas.

Satisfecha con su cambio, salio de su habitación y se fue a ver la tele, ya no tenia nada que hacer, sus tareas estaban hechas, ya había comido, etc, estaba mirando una película de romance trágico, la de romeo y julieta, así que se quedo mirándola hasta que se acabo, pero en ese momento en que se iba a levantar para ir por su libro y terminar de leerlo, una luz extraña apareció en la sala de su casa y la absorvio, al momento en que Malleny fue absorbida por esa extraña luz esta ultima desapareció llevándose a la chica a un lugar no definido.

Mientras en otro lugar, mas especifico en Ever After High.

Estaban Raven, Maddy, Hunter, Apple, Daring y Dexter, en el bosque de paseo, Apple no dejaba de insistir a Raven para que aceptara su destino, a lo cual Raven se negaba de forma educada y con paciencia, hasta que miraron algo caer del cielo pero no pudieron identificarlo.

-¿Que creen que sea eso?-Pregunto Apple mirando junto a los demás, el objeto que caía.

-No lo se, pero si no se detiene se va a estrellar contra en suelo-Dijo Hunter.

En ese momento, observaron como el objeto era detenido en medio del aire por algo invisible, que ellos no podían ver, pero que Maddy si pudo, era una serpiente emplumada, que la había salvado de morir de un fuerte golpe.

-¡Eso fue genial!-Exclamo Maddy con una gran sonrisa.

Todos la voltearon a ver, pero le restaron importancia al asunto y fueron al lugar donde ese ser desendio y cuando llegaron pudieron mirar que era una chica de 16 años desmayada, todos fueron hasta ella para ayudarla, no la reconocían de ningún lado ya que nunca la habían visto antes, pero aun así la llevaron entre todos a la escuela.

Una vez allí, la llevaron a la enfermería para que la atendieran, lo cual sucedió rápido.

Un rato después.

Malleny empezó a despertar, pero noto que no estaba en su casa y se levanto como resorte de la camilla en la que estaba acostada, miro a todos lados y después miro la puerta abrirse y por ella entraron los mismo que la encontraron, que al verla despierta y algo asustada se acercaron a ella para calmarla.

-Oye tranquila, no te vamos a hacer daño, te encontramos en el bosque desmayada-Dijo Dexter con calma intentando calmarla.

-Si, te encontramos en el bosque, estabas con una serpiente emplumada gigante, que era muy bonita-Comento Maddy sonriendole a Malleny.

-¿Hablas de Quetzalcoatl?-Pregunto una vez recuperada Malleny.

-¿Quien?-Preguntaron todos los presentes.

-La serpiente emplumada que ella miro-Respondió señalando a Maddy.

Después de eso, todos se le quedaron mirando con algo de extrañeza por lo que dijo, ¿acaso ella podía ver criaturas mágicas?, en ese momento llega el director de la escuela donde estaba Malleny, la miro un rato y después hablo.

-Hola jovencita, ¿como te llamas?-Le pregunto todavía mirándola.

-Bueno me llamo, Malleny Orozco Hernandez, y tengo 16 años-Respondió.

-¿Y como llegaste aquí?-Le volvio a preguntar.

-¿Y yo que voy a saber?, solo recuerdo que estaba en mi casa leyendo un buen libro y después desperté aquí-Ahora era su turno de preguntar-¿Disculpe señor, donde me encuentro?

-Estas en Ever After High-Se adelanto a decir Apple con una sonrisa.

Malleny se le quedo mirando como no entendiendo la cosa, después le explicaron todo y se presentaron con ella, la chica nueva no podía creer que los cuentos de hadas que siempre leía desde que era muy pequeña fueran realidad, tambien le contaron sobre "la guerra" entre el bando Royal y Revel.

-Y esto empezó cuando la señorita Queen no quiso firmar el libro de cuentos legendarios y cumplir con su destino-Comento el directo Grimm mirando reprobatoriamente a Raven.

-¿Porque hace eso?-Pregunto Malleny con tono notoriamente molesto.

-¿Que?-Pregunto el director Grimm confundido.

-¿Porque culpa y trata mal a Raven y a Apple le da mas preferencia?, si ella no quiere seguir su destino pues que no lo haga, mas aparte a alguien no se le puede decir que o quien debe ser-Dijo cruzada de brazos la chica-Si me pregunta, yo estoy del bando Revel.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por como hablo aquella chica, mas aparte por que ella sola se puso del bando Revel ya que ella no creía en el destino y esas cosas, para ella uno podía elegir lo que uno quisiera y no dejar que los demás influyeran en sus decisiones, después de eso, Malleny paso a formar parte de la escuela hasta que encontraran una forma de que regresara a su mundo.

* * *

 **Bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo por hoy, y mas aparte que es mi primera historia de Ever After High que hago, así que sean sinceros y díganme que si me quedo bien o no, Please.**

 **Ok creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir hoy.**

 **Bye y cuídense, un beso y un brazo a todos.**

 **Milly loca, Fuera.**

 **POSDATA: Para los que sigan mis otras historias inconclusas, ya están en proceso de continuación, solo necesito paciencia, ¿okis?**


End file.
